


Chandeliers and Velvet

by Fantastic_bby



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Corruption Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Neck Kissing, Sugar Daddy Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantastic_bby/pseuds/Fantastic_bby
Summary: When you find yourself practically completely broke and almost homeless, you consult your best friend for comfort. She decides that in your situation, its time for her to reveal her hidden lifestyle to try and help you out. Who knew your best friend met her boyfriend because he was a sugar daddy? And who would've thought that he would be the one who brought you your own sugar daddy...
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | Bambam/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

You stared at the piece of paper, tears streaming down your face. The words _EVICTION NOTICE_ written on the top of the paper. You looked down at all of the overdue bills that scattered over your kitchen counter. Even with the two part time jobs you were taking, you couldn’t afford to pay everything off along with your education. 

It was getting too much. What were you going to do? You were going to be homeless. You couldn’t even afford to live in the university dorms since your grades weren’t high enough for the scholarship. In fact, your grades were barely enough to land you a scholarship for less than half of your education fee - which was still bloody expensive. 

Without the support of your parents, you weren’t able to provide for yourself, so you picked up a job at the cafe down the street. Even with the job, it still wasn’t enough so you picked up another job on the weekends at the florist. Even that proved to not be enough and you still had a loan you needed to start paying back soon.

You let out a choked sob and covered your face in your hands. This was not how you planned your life as a university student would go, but look at you now. Broke, in debt and with almost to no financial support from anyone. The only money you had left was kept away to pay the university - leaving you with nothing for the apartment. 

Moving back into your parents’ place was not an option since they live almost three hours away from the university and you didn’t have the heart to burden your friends by looking for a place to stay. You needed money and you needed it fast. 

You grabbed your phone and immediately dialed your best friend’s number. She picked up almost immediately given the late hour. 

_“(Y/n)?”_ Her voice rang through the speakers when you couldn’t hold back your sob. 

_“M-Mia, I-I-I,”_ You struggled to get the words out. She didn’t waste another second, quickly telling you she’d be over before hanging up. It took her twenty minutes to knock on your door and when you opened the door, she walked in with a pair of plastic bags in her hands. 

_“Is this an ice cream night or a vodka ni-”_ She cut herself off when she stopped at your counter, the bags in her hands settling on the floor. _“You’re getting evicted?”_ Mia picked up the eviction notice and turned to you. You nodded as you closed the door, sniffling as you pulled the sleeves of your sweater over your hands to wipe your face.

_“I tried telling the landlord that I barely even make enough to actually survive, but he wouldn’t budge.”_ You mutter out and press your back against the wall, sliding down until you were hugging your knees to your chest. Mia rummaged through the bags and held a tub of ice cream in one hand and a bottle of vodka in the other, 

_“Your call, babe.”_

_“Ice cream, please.”_ You managed to smile as you watched her pull a spoon from your cutlery drawer before sitting herself beside you. She opened the tub of strawberry ice cream and dug one of the spoons into the creamy dessert before holding it up to your mouth. 

_“Say ahhh,”_ She teased. You let out a chuckle as you took the spoon from her graciously, 

_“I can feed myself, thank you very much.”_ You stick the spoon into your mouth, the cold enveloping your tongue immediately. You let out a sigh as you hang your head in between your knees. 

_“You could always stay with me, if you’d like. I can help you find a place to stay and I don’t think Mark oppa would mind if you did.”_ Ah, yes, her boyfriend. 

_“I’d be invading both his and your space.”_ You shake your head and turn up to look at her, your eyes catching a glimpse of her designer bag that was sat on the ground beside her. You took the tub from her hands and started scooping it yourself without much care. _“I don’t want to intrude.”_ You mutter out as you lift another serving of the ice cream to your mouth. 

_“You wouldn’t be intruding. He really wouldn’t mind. The last time you stayed over, he said he had a blast playing Mario Kart with you.”_ She mentioned. You turned to her and smiled but shook your head once again. 

_“If I stayed there for too long, he might get a bit upset. I’ll figure it out.”_ You rest your head against her shoulder as you continue to eat the ice cream, silence between you two starting to settle. Mia was the kind of friend where silences were comfortable. She knew that sometimes it was better to be there rather than trying to say anything. She understood that and she was always there for you. 

_“You know, if you do get evicted, I’ll mail glitter to your landlord for not being more understanding.”_ Mia joked, causing you to laugh. 

_“You can’t do that.”_ You shake your head and sit straighter to give her a weird look. 

_“No, seriously. I’ll mail him letters and letters of glitter. He’ll never see the end of glitter. He’ll_ **_dream_** _of glitter because of how much I’ll send to him.”_ She continued to plan her maniacal plan and you continued to laugh at her, your heart easing up.

Mia stayed by your side the entire night. Her presence was enough to lift your spirits and it was only when you saw the clock on your living room wall show the time that you realised how late it was. 

_“Holy shit, it’s late.”_ Your eyes widened as you sat up from the couch to pause the movie that was playing on your laptop. 

_“It’s alright, I’ll stay over. I’ll let Mark oppa know that I won’t be coming back tonight.”_ She reassured you as she grabbed her bag from the coffee table and pulled out her phone. 

Your eyes once again landed on her bag. You wondered how she had the money to afford such an expensive bag since she was practically as broke as you were. Her family wasn’t rich but she still lived so luxuriously it amazed you. 

_“Where did you get the money for your bag?”_ The question came out before you could stop yourself and soon you were staring at her with wide eyes, profusely apologizing at the sudden and rude question. 

_“I don’t mind the question, but do you really want to know?”_ Mia questioned, peeking up from her phone and tilting her head at you as she looked at you. The sudden change in her tone sent a shiver down your spine and you weren’t sure if you wanted to know. _“I can show you. Get your sleepover gear ready, I’ll take you to my place.”_ She let out a soft grunt as she stood up from the couch. 

You were hesitant but you listened to her and soon the two of you were in the seats of her Mercedes and heading to her apartment. 

_“You make it sound intense.”_ You joked as she drove. 

_“That’s because it is.”_ She deadpanned. _“My lifestyle is not something a lot of people accept, but you really need the money, which is why I’m finally going to show you how I earn money.”_ She glanced over at you and you swear, you had never seen this side of her once in the many years that you knew her. 

You gulped as you let your mind wander through the possibilities that filled your head. Was she a stripper perhaps? Maybe a drug dealer? Was her income even legal? More and more of the possibilities filled your head even as you reached her apartment building. 

Mia parked her car in the basement and you followed her into the lift, backpack filled with your clothes in hand. This was the first time you were hesitant with her. You had always trusted her with your heart, but this time, this time was different. You always knew she hid a part of herself away and you didn’t mind it, but you were scared that now was the time to see exactly what was hidden. 

The lift continued to climb the large building up to the 24th floor. Mia stepped out of the lift and into the hallway lined with ivory walls. She pulled her keys out of her purse as she walked and she stopped in front of her apartment, turning to you. 

_"You might find it a bit weird, but it’s how I live.”_ She said before unlocking the door and stepping inside. Her boyfriend, Mark, was sitting on the couch, a controller in hand and Sonic Mania playing on the large flat screen TV. _“Babe, I’m home.”_ She called out to him as the both of you slid your shoes off and placed them inside the shoe cupboard. 

_“Give me a second.”_ Mark called back, not tearing his attention away from the video game. You stood in the kitchen as Mia moved around, grabbing you a glass of water and sitting you down on the barstool of the kitchen island. 

You heard the game pause and footsteps pad towards you as Mark stepped into the kitchen, his arm snaking around Mia’s waist as he greeted her with a kiss to her temple. 

_“I thought you were staying over at (Y/n)’s place.”_ He gave her a questioning look as they both stood across from you.

_“Yeah, but (Y/n) actually has some financial issues going on and I thought I’d show her how I could afford everything.”_ She nodded as she looked up at Mark with a questioning look as well, as though she was asking him for his permission. He bit his lip before nodding and they both turned to you. 

_“You might get the wrong idea right off the bat, but I love Mia.”_ He stated, confusing you further as you turned to Mia, your eyes pleading her to tell you what was going on.

_“Mark oppa is my sugar daddy.”_ The words left her lips slowly. You choked on your water and you coughed violently, turning your head away from the couple. 

_“Your what?”_ You asked once you had gained your composure, your voice hoarse from the coughing. 

_“Back when I was applying for college, I couldn’t afford to move away from my family to study. My friend actually helped me out. She said she knew an app that you could use to find sugar daddies.”_ She started. _“I found Mark oppa on that app._ _He’s been paying off my education for the past three years and he’s the one that’s been giving me my allowance and buying me all of my designer stuff.”_

She lifted her designer bag as an example. _“He’s the one that bought me the car, he’s the one that saved me from debt, he’s the one that bought me this apartment and he’s the one who fell in love first.”_ She giggled when she turned to him to see him giving her a playfully betrayed look. 

You looked between the two, your mind finally putting the two together. Mark was 27 and Mia was only turning 22. It wasn’t a big age gap, but to most it did seem a bit off putting since Mia was barely passing being underaged. But as you thought about it longer, it finally made sense that it wasn’t long after Mia was suddenly able to afford to live in luxury that she introduced you to Mark. 

_“Aren’t sugar daddies supposed to be over 35 or something?”_ You questioned. 

_“Most are. But I started young since I have a lot of money.”_ Mark shrugged.

_“What do you work as?”_

_“I’m a CEO.”_ He simply stated and you felt your jaw drop. He was a CEO and he was _only 27_. _“I know it’s a bit much to think about but I wanted other people to enjoy my money. So, I started being a sugar daddy. I had only been with two other girls before I found Mia.”_ He hummed out as he pulled Mia closer to his side. 

_“It started slow. He would take me on dates and he would pay me a large amount of money. After I turned 21, that was when he started taking me home and that was when we actually started an official relationship.”_ She explained. 

_“If you’re wondering, I did not do anything sexual without her consent or when she was a minor. I didn’t want it that way. I just took her on dates and gave her money and gifts.”_ Mark clarified, understanding how it would seem a bit sketchy at first glance. 

_“If you really need the money, Mark oppa has friends.”_ Mia offered and Mark nodded. You stared at them as you processed the newfound information. Not once had you ever thought that this was how she got the money. 

_“So, I just have sex with an older guy and he gives me money?”_ You questioned. 

_“Not necessarily.”_ Mia shook her head. 

_“A lot of sugar daddies actually just take you out, buy you gifts or just transfer the money to your account. But, they will try to start sex with you, if you’re comfortable with it of course.”_ He explained. 

_“How old are they?”_

_“My friends are around my age. I actually have a few that are only a few years older than you. Some of them just want someone to give the money to, they might not even ask you for anything.”_ He shrugged. You rested your elbows on the quartz countertop and brought your hands in front of your face as you thought about it. 

Did you really need the money this bad? Yeah, you needed money, but were you willing to go this far? 

_“Take your time to think about it.”_ Mia spoke up. _“But since it’s late, sleep in the guest room. In the morning, I’ll take you back to your apartment and if you want to, the offer’s always going to be up.”_ She makes her way around the island and puts her hand on your shoulder reassuringly. 

_“Nothing would be forced. If any of my friends tried to force you into doing anything, I would kill them.”_ Mark flashes you a reassuring smile.

_“Thank you, guys, really. But I’ll think about it first.”_ You gave both of them a smile. You _really_ needed to think about this. 

_“Of course, (Y/n).”_ Mia pulled you into a side hug, her hands squeezing your arms gently. _“And if you’re not up for it and you need extra money, I’m sure Mark oppa wouldn’t mind. Right, babe?”_ She looked up at Mark and gave him a look. 

He immediately nodded, _“Totally. Just give me a number, I’ll give it to you. You’re Mia’s best friend. Whatever you need, I can try and help you with.”_ He offered. 

_“Thank you, Mark oppa.”_ Your smile widened but your mind was still torn. You retreated into the guest bedroom, deciding that you needed to think about this overnight. You stood behind the door, your backpack slumping to the floor. 

The wonder of whether or not their relationship was actually real sat in your head. Sugar daddies don’t fall for their sugar babies, right? You let out a soft groan. Your mind was so full of questions and decisions and you weren’t even sure if you were meant for the sugar baby life. The soft voices that came through the door muffled made you open the door and peek out at the couple in the kitchen. 

_“You don’t mind, right?”_ Mia questions Mark as she turns to him, her hands snaking around his neck. 

_“I don’t. I really don’t, baby. I know how much she means to you and you mean the world to me.”_ He pulls her hands from his neck and brings them to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. You tilted your head as you watched them. This wasn’t at all what you knew sugar relationships were - maybe you were too uninformed in the past. 

From what you knew, sugar relationships were an older man giving financial aid to a younger sugar baby in exchange for sex. You closed the door and threw yourself onto the bed, pulling your phone out of your pocket to look into what exactly you could be getting yourself into. If you were going to become a sugar baby, you needed to know more about being a sugar baby.

»»————- ————-««

You emerged from the guest room the morning after, dressed in a sweater and a pair of house shorts to see Mia in the kitchen. The smell of pancakes filled your nostrils, your mouth watering as you stepped into the kitchen.

_“Good morning.”_ You greet her as you sat on the barstool. She turned around to look at you and smiled.

_“Morning, (Y/n).”_ She turned off the stove and plated the pancakes, placing a serving in front of you. _“I made some tea, too.”_ She hummed out as she pushed a steaming mug towards you. She sat herself on the barstool beside you and you both began your breakfast. 

_“Where’s Mark oppa?”_ You questioned when you realised he still hadn’t appeared from their shared bedroom. 

_“He stayed up until six playing games. It’s his first day off in a while, I don’t blame him.”_ She stated as she sipped on her own mug of tea. 

_“So, Mark oppa said he has friends, right?”_ You questioned slowly, your mind still thinking through your decision. Your mind had been screaming _‘no’_ the entire night, but if you couldn’t find any steady kind of income, you would be left without a home at all. 

_“He has many. Some of them are actually our age.”_ Mia nodded, her voice muffled from a mouth full of food. 

_“What is it like?”_ You asked. She gave you a questioning look, silently asking you to elaborate. _“The lifestyle, I guess. What’s it like?”_

_“Oh.”_ She bit the inside of her cheek as she thought about it, _“It might be a bit overwhelming at first, but Mark oppa is my first and only daddy and he ended falling for me. According to my friend who introduced me to the app, most of them are nice - they don’t push any boundaries if you set them. But, of course, there’s always a few bad seeds that are pretty sketchy.”_ She explained. 

_“What about his friends?”_ You mentioned them considering the fact that if you did agree to this, it was one of his friends that you would end up with. 

_“The ones that I’ve met that I know do this too are really nice.”_ Mia nodded. _“Out of all of them, there’s this one guy. He’s only a year older than us and he’s insanely rich - richer than Mark oppa. He’s new to this because he’s still very young, but he has so much money, he doesn’t even care how old the women are. I overheard him once when he came over that he’s even been in sugar relationships with older women.”_

Your eyes widened at her words. This guy really just wanted someone to give his money to. The sound of a door opening and footsteps approaching made the two of you turn to see Mark stretching as he walked into the kitchen.

_“Good morning, birdies.”_ He greeted as he opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of juice. Mia patted the seat beside her and gestured to the untouched plate of pancakes. _“Thank you, babe.”_ He smiled as he sat beside her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

_“(Y/n) was just asking about your friends.”_ She stated. Mark looked up from his plate and to you. 

_“You sure you want to get into this?”_ He questioned, swallowing the lump of pancakes in his mouth. You nodded slowly, still hesitant. _“Well, if you’d like, I think I know the perfect person for you.”_ He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his shorts. _“You can meet him later. He’s not exactly the most planned person in the world, but if I tell him there’s a girl around - I swear to God, the man **runs**.” _He snorted. 

_“Is it…?”_ Mia trailed off as she looked at Mark and he nodded. 

_“If he didn’t care about the way he looks, he would literally climb up the building.”_ Mark snorted as he put his phone down. _“He's on his way.”_ Your eyes widened for the millionth time you had been at their place. _“Don’t worry about the way you look. He usually doesn’t care about how his girls look when they’re at home. He actually pops in without much warning often.”_ He pointed out. 

_“So… what do I have to do?”_ You asked, looking at them like a lost child asking for advice from their parents. Mark let out a hum of thought as he continued eating his pancakes and looked at his phone. 

_“It really depends on him.”_ He shrugged. _“Don’t worry too much about it. I told him you were still torn between doing this, so you can always back out if you don’t want to.”_ He reassured you with a smile. The knock on the door only seemed to surprise you as Mark was already off of his chair and heading towards the door. 

_“Is that him?”_ You questioned Mia. She nodded. _“How did he get here so fast? Where does he live?”_

_“Where he lives is something I don’t know, but Mark oppa wasn’t joking when he said he is fast.”_ She laughed as she turned her attention to her boyfriend walking back into the kitchen with a man by his side. The man was the same height - if not taller - than Mark, but he was dressed amazingly well. 

If the Gucci sweater wasn’t a giveaway for his luxurious lifestyle, then the Cartier bracelets that adorned his wrists were - or maybe it was his Saint Laurent boots. Either way, your eyes almost popped out of their sockets at his outfit. His _very expensive_ outfit. 

When you finally managed to tear your attention from his outfit, you realised just how attractive this man was. His brown highlighted hair was styled neatly and pushed back slightly, his brown eyes were dark but piercing and his ears were adorned with black earrings that seemed to pull the whole look together. God, he was one of the most attractive men you had ever seen. 

_“This is (Y/n), the girl I was telling you about.”_ Mark gestured to you as you stood up from the chair. The man eyed you before extending his hand.

_“I’m BamBam.”_ He wore a smile as he greeted you. You swear you melted when he smiled. You shook his hand with a nervous smile. _“Mark hyung tells me you’re new to this.” Hyung_. So he was younger than Mark. 

_“(Y/n) is having trouble paying for certain things.”_ Mia spoke up. _“She’ll get evicted in a month if she doesn’t pay back her rent.”_ The man, BamBam, looked to Mia and nodded understandingly before turning to you. 

_“I get that you may feel a bit overwhelmed, but I won’t force you to do this. It’s your call for everything.”_ He flashed you another one of his million dollar smiles. Oh, here comes the melting again. 

_“I didn’t expect you’d be here so quick.”_ You let out a nervous chuckle as you shoot a ‘what the hell’ look at Mark who shrugs in response. _“I didn’t have much time to get ready.”_

_“I don’t mind.”_ BamBam reassures you. _“But, since I’m here, might as well not waste the opportunity.”_ He cleared his throat. _“I’ll take you out for lunch.”_ He offered. Your eyes widened at the gesture.

_“I don’t have any appropriate outfits with me.”_ You pointed out shyly, slightly embarrassed that you were standing in front of this very well dressed man who was about to take you out, yet you knew you had only brought house appropriate clothes with you. 

_“No problem, I’ll buy you something.”_ You turned your gaze to Mark who, once again, shrugged. So, you turned around to Mia who nodded, 

_“Give him a chance.”_ She reached out and held onto your wrist, giving you a reassuring squeeze. You turned back around to BamBam and gave him a shy nod, causing him to smile once again. 

_“I’ll just get washed up first.”_ You retreat into your room, grabbing onto Mia’s hand and bringing her into the guest room. You close the door behind you and look at her with worried eyes. _“What do I wear?”_

_“I’ll grab something simple from my closet since he said he’ll buy you something. You go take a shower and I’ll do your makeup.”_ She quickly stated after she rummaged through your bag and decided nothing was decent enough. You nodded and immediately made your way into the bathroom to take a quick shower while Mia left to find more decent clothing. 

You sat on the bed once you had showered, dressed in one of their guest robes while Mia did your makeup. 

_“How long has Mark oppa known BamBam?”_ You asked with your eyes closed. 

_“Quite a few years. I think they grew up together.”_ She muttered out and took a step back to check your makeup. _“I only met him after Mark oppa and I got together. He’s a nice guy.”_ She hummed out, moving forward to highlight your face. 

_“How nice is ‘nice’?”_ You opened your eyes when she told you to and she took another step back. 

_“‘Nice’ that he’s a nice person. He’s very respectful to everyone and from what I hear from Mark oppa, he’s never tried to force himself on any of his girls before. He may seem a bit extreme at first glance, but he’s got a heart of gold.”_ She put her brushes back into her makeup pouch and handed you a mirror, _“What do you think?”_

You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled widely. Mia had done enough to make you look like you were naturally glowing. Simple eyeshadow, thin eyeliner and highlighter on your cheeks for that nice dewy look. 

_“You need to do my makeup full-time.”_ You joked as you stood up. You turned around and eyed the outfit neatly laid on the bed that Mia had picked out. 

_“It’s simple and light, you can just stuff it into your bag when BamBam oppa buys you something else.”_ Mia said as she hands you the crop top. You stare at the girl in your room, your heart suddenly overcome with love for her and you open your arms to pull her into a hug. 

_“Thank you.”_ You muttered out against her shoulder, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill. She was there for you in your darkest times and here she was again, doing what she could to save you from total debt. 

_“I’d do anything for you, (Y/n).”_ She wrapped her arms around you, squeezing you tightly. _“If it doesn’t go well and you don’t want to start a relationship, I’ll still be here to help and support you.”_ She pulled away and cupped your face in her hands. _“You’re too precious for me to leave.”_ She joked, giving you a toothy grin. 

You pushed her away gently with a giggle before taking the crop top from her. You got yourself quickly dressed and stepped out of the room to see both of the men sitting on the couch and playing Mario Kart together. 

_“You’re cheating, hyung!”_ BamBam whined out when he had lost. 

_“I’m not cheating, I’m just good.”_ Mark poked his tongue out at the younger male. BamBam grumbled curses under his breath and looked at Mark with dissatisfaction before they both turned their attention to the sound of the door closing. 

_“You ready?”_ He questioned, standing up. You nodded shyly and watched as he made his way around the couch to where you were standing. _“Then, shall we?”_ He extended his hand out in front of you. You hesitantly took his hand and the two of you left the apartment, BamBam making a promise that he would come back to win at least one game against Mark. 

_“If you get uncomfortable at all, just let me know and I’ll take you back here.”_ He said as you stepped into the lift. You turned to him and nodded silently. 

_“I’ve never done this before, so I’m still quite a bit nervous.”_ You softly pointed out. 

_“Just think of this as a date. A very expensive date.”_ He chuckled. You let out a nervous chuckle as well, the air in the lift starting to fill with a cloud of awkwardness. 

_“So… tell me something about you.”_ You clear your throat, hoping that maybe an ice breaker was going to help lift the mood. 

_“Well, I’m Thai, I’m 23 years old, I have a weird habit of going ‘skrrt skrrt’ at random times and I’m a cat dad.”_ He paused for a moment as he thought about it. _“I like to think that I have a great sense of fashion,” He gestured to his outfit, “And I also like to think that I’m very handsome.”_ He joked, a chuckle leaving his lips. You felt your own mood lift as you let out a chuckle as well. 

_“Based on what I’m seeing, I can tell you the last two are right.”_ You glance over at him with a smile. He cocked a brow at you with a slight smirk on his lips. Whether this was going to be a long day or an amazing day, you were going to find out. 

»»————- ————-««

_“BamBam, isn’t this too much?”_ You question as you bit your lip and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your hands smoothed down the silk fabric of the maxi dress. If it was a plain black maxi dress, it probably would’ve been easier on the eyes. But with the golden embroidery design that covered the upper half and lined the skirt, it was too much for even your own eyes to handle. 

_“I’m taking you to somewhere fancy, it’d be nice if we found something flashy but not too flashy.”_ BamBam hummed out as he stepped out of the changing room in a dark blue _velvet_ suit. Your eyes wandered over his form, a tingle starting to form in your stomach as you watched the way he buttoned the cuffs before rolling his shoulders forward. _“What do you think?”_ He asked as he turned to you, but you were too busy admiring his body in the suit. 

To be honest, you were already flustered at the sight of seeing him in the suit. But the fact that the suit was _velvet,_ you just wanted to run your hands all over his body and feel the smooth and soft fabric against your own body.

He caught the way you looked at him, your red tinted lips caught between your teeth and your eyes shamelessly scanning his body. _“(Y/n), you’re staring.”_ He smirked as he stepped closer to him. 

You finally snapped out of your trance and your cheeks reddened as you watched BamBam move closer. You stepped back slowly until your back pressed up against the mirror of the changing room, his hand reaching behind himself and locking the door before closing the distance between the two of you.

_“I take it you like it.”_ He chuckled lowly, his hot breath fanning over your parted lips. You looked at him with innocent eyes. His brown eyes had darkened, clouding with lust as he held back every urge to just bend you over and fuck you in the dressing room _“Tell me to stop and I will.”_ He muttered out as he inched his face closer to yours. 

Your breath hitched in your throat as he moved closer and closer, his plump lips brushing against yours. He was waiting for you to respond, in which you did by pressing your lips against his. His hands moved to your waist, his fingers digging into your skin. Your hands moved to run up and down his arms, deepening the kiss.

BamBam dragged his lips across your jawline, your head leaning back against the wall to give him easy access to your neck where he peppered sloppy kisses to your skin. His lips moved to the spot right underneath your ear, stopping to nibble on the skin and enticing a breathy moan from your lips, the action sending heat rushing to your core. 

_“You look so beautiful in this dress, princess.”_ He whispered into your ear and raised his knee in between your legs and pressed it against you. _“I just want to rip it off of you and fuck you right here.”_ His hand scrunched your dress up over his thigh and traced the waistband of your panties. 

The knock on the door made you both snap your heads towards the door and saw a shadow moving around behind it. 

_“Miss, I found a dress that you might like.”_ The voice of the sales girl called out. 

_“T-Thank you, you can leave it by the door.”_ You stuttered out, turning up to look at BamBam. 

_“Looks like we’ll have to postpone this.”_ He chuckled as he let your dress down before unlocking the door and stepping out. He rounded the door to see the dress that the sales girl had left and held it up. _“This looks like something more comfortable.”_ He stated as he eyed it. You stepped out as well and felt relieved when you saw the dress. It was an elegant evening cocktail dress. The dark blue fabric was soft and it didn’t look too restricting.

_“It does look more comfortable.”_ You let out a relieved sigh as you took the garment from him. 

_“Go put it on and let me see it on you.”_ He smiled as he placed his hand on the small of your back and guided you back into the dressing room. You re-emerged dressed in the cocktail dress. You preferred this dress way more than the one before and came out with a big smile on your face. _“Okay, you look happy.”_ He chuckled when he saw you. 

_“It’s cute and it’s not too flashy.”_ You hummed, twirling around as you looked at yourself in the mirror. The lace sleeves were hugging your arms just right, the dress flaring out until it reached its end at your knees. 

_“Do you want it?”_ BamBam questioned. You turned to him with a hesitant look and he nodded, _“I’ll buy it for you. You don’t have to change out of it, we’re going to the restaurant immediately.”_ He once again placed his hand on the small of your back and gave you a reassuring look. Knowing what he does, you knew you weren’t in any place to question as you nodded and grabbed your bag. 

»»————- ————-««

_“Holy shit.”_ You gasped softly when you stepped into the 5 star hotel. _“BamBam, you said we were going to a restaurant.”_ You whispered and hugged onto his arm, suddenly feeling way out of place as the two of you walked further into the lobby. 

_“Yeah, the restaurant’s in the hotel.”_ He glanced at you and shrugged. You gave him a worried look as you felt anxiety starting to bubble in the pit of your stomach. He placed his hand on yours that was gripping onto your arm. _“Do you want to go somewhere else?”_ He asked softly, turning to you with concern in his eyes. 

You looked at your surroundings, the black marble floors, the white marble walls and the golden chandelier that hung from the ceiling. This was not your scene - you had never actually even set foot in a hotel as grand as this. But, you were willing to power through, knowing that the decision you would make at the end of the day would decide whether you would end up getting used to scenes like this.

_“It’s okay. It’s just a bit foreign to me.”_ You shook your head. When the concern didn’t fade from his eyes you gave him a reassuring smile and he nodded. You followed him further into the hotel until you reached the entrance of a restaurant.

_“Good evening, sir.”_ The waiter greeted him when he saw BamBam. He took a glance to you and he nodded in acknowledgement. _“Would you like to sit in your usual seat?”_ He questioned as he picked up two menus. 

_“Actually, tonight, I’d like to sit on the balcony.”_ He stated. The receptionist nodded and led the way through the restaurant. 

_“How often do you come here that you have a usual seat?”_ You questioned. 

_“Well, considering I own the place, quite a lot.”_ He chuckled when he turned and saw your gobsmacked expression. You stepped out onto the balcony and let out a gasp when you saw the view it had to offer. 

_“Oh my god.”_ You breathed out in awe as you let go of BamBam’s arm and quickly made your way to the railings. 

_“Do you like it?”_ He questioned as he stood beside you. With the sun setting, it sent the most awe striking glow across the city. 

_“It’s beautiful.”_ You nodded with your lips parted. 

_“Sir, if you’d like, we can close off the balcony seating to make this a more private event.”_ The waiter cleared his throat behind you. BamBam turned around, taking a glance at you before nodding. 

_“Let’s sit down.”_ He tilted his head at you. You tore your eyes away from the view and nodded, following him to a table with the perfect view of the city. The waiter placed the menus in front of you and took a step back. 

_“I assume you’d like the usual, sir?”_ He turned to BamBam who nodded. You opened the menu and saw the prices, your brain going into overdrive. You could never afford any of the meals if you weren’t by BamBam’s side.

_“I recommend the lobster.”_ BamBam whispered to you when he saw the lost look in your eyes. 

_“I-I’ll have the lobster.”_ You nodded and closed the menu. 

_“Bring us a bottle of wine, too, please.”_ He told the waiter right before he disappeared into the restaurant. 

_“I could never afford this place on my own.”_ You breath out a laugh as you look around the empty balcony. When you turned back to BamBam only to see him watching you intently, you felt your shoulders drop and your mood dampen. _“You’re doing this to convince me to say yes.”_ You mutter out in realisation. His eyes widened and he leaned forward, shaking his head frantically. 

_“I’m not, I’m really not. I never try to convince my girls. I always keep it up to them.”_ He reached his hand out. _“I promise.”_ His eyes looked at you and you could tell he was being genuine. _“I take pride in the menu here because I own this place.”_ He joked, causing you to giggle softly.

_“Okay.”_ You nodded with a soft smile before turning back out to look at the view. _“Could I go and take some pictures? I have to show Mia this."_ You questioned. BamBam nodded and you stood up from your seat, heading over to the railing. 

Your phone rang just as you pulled your phone out, Mia's contact bubble appearing on your screen. Speak of the Devil. 

_"(Y/n)!"_ Her voice rang through the speakers. _"How's everything going?”_ She questioned.

_“Amazing.”_ You let out a sigh. _“He took me to the hotel he owns. We’re actually just about to have dinner. The view from the balcony on this place is amazing.”_ You lean your arms against the railing. 

_“Send me pictures while you’re there.”_ She giggled. _“So, what’s your plan? Have you thought about it yet?”_ She asked. You let out a thoughtful hum, glancing behind your shoulder to see BamBam scrolling through his phone while he waited for you. 

_“I think I’m going to say yes.”_ You spoke up after a moment. The idea of being _‘his girl’_ was nice and you knew if you turned him down, you would be left with only one other option which was Mia offering you money.

_“Is he that charming?”_ She joked on the other end. 

_“Yeah, but I also need the money. It wouldn’t be so bad, right?”_ You hummed as you turned back to the city. 

_“It’s not bad, just don’t catch feelings for him. Mark oppa said BamBam oppa doesn’t do the whole ‘falling in love with his sugar babies’.”_ She warned.

_“I’ll try not to.”_ You turned back to see the waiter coming out of the restaurant with a bottle of wine. _“I have to go. I’ll send you pictures of the view.”_ You promise before hanging up and making your way back to your table - not forgetting to snap a few pictures. 

_“Taken enough pictures?”_ BamBam raised an eyebrow when you sat back down just in time for the waiter to fill your glass with wine. 

_“Yep, Mia’s going to flip her shit.”_ You nod with a smile on your lips as you slipped your phone back into your purse. You both reach for your glasses but your hand stops and instead plays with the base of the glass. _“I actually need to talk to you about the whole relationship thing.”_ You glance up at him and see him stop himself right as he’s about to take a sip. 

BamBam pulled the glass away from himself and gave you a slightly concerned look. He placed the glass back onto the table, adjusting himself in his seat and sitting straighter and took a deep breath. 

_“Before you say anything.”_ He reached his hand out to stop you from speaking. _“I had a great time with you today. If you don’t want to be my girl, I’ll still help you if you need any financial aid.”_ Were all sugar daddies this charming? Your heart melted, and for the first time that day, it wasn’t from his smile. 

_“Actually, BamBam, what I wanted to say was that I do want to be your girl, or one of them.”_ You smiled when you saw his whole body relax, a smile making its way to his face. He reached over and took your hand in his, his fingers running over your knuckles. 

_“I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”_ He pulled his hand back to pick up his glass and raised it. _“Cheers.”_ You raised your own glass and clinked it against his, 

_“Cheers.”_

»»————- ————-««

_“Thank you for today.”_ You smiled as you turned to BamBam, the two of you walking out of the restaurant.

_“This is just the beginning.”_ He shot a smirk at you. 

_“Sir,”_ A receptionist approached him just as you both stepped into the lobby. _“Will you be heading up to your room? If you are, I’ll get the valet to park your car in the basement instead.”_ She questioned. BamBam looked at her with his mouth agape before turning to you. 

_“Sure.”_ You smiled softly. He smiled at you before nodding to the receptionist and handing his keys to her. He extended his hand to you after the receptionist had walked away. 

_“Shall we?”_ You let out a giggle as you took his hand. BamBam brought you up 36 floors and to his hotel room. You didn’t think you would even be surprised with how extravagant the room was, but you were. 

_“This looks like an apartment instead.”_ You joked when you took notice of the bedroom door before you paused when you caught sight of the chandelier hanging from the ceiling of the living room. _“A chandelier in the living room?”_ You turned to him with wide eyes.

_“Wait until I take you to Vegas one day. Some of the hotels there even have chandeliers in the bathrooms.”_ He chuckled, his hands moving to your waist and spinning you around, your hands flying to his chest. _“Are you sure you want this to happen now?”_ BamBam’s hand moved to holding your chin in between his finger and his thumb, making you look up into his brown eyes. 

_“I’ve been sure since I saw you in this suit.”_ You nodded, your hands smoothing over the velvet fabric of his suit. You could feel your neediness growing by the second, warmth rushing to your core as you bit your lip and looked at him. It shocked him how you could still hold so much innocence in your eyes. He wanted to ruin you - make you his. 

_“So, you **do** like it?” _He smirked, his eyes quickly darkening before he harshly pressed his lips against yours. His hand moved back down to your waist, bringing your hips against his, causing you to let out a soft gasp. He took his opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth as he ground his hardening member against your clothed pussy, your panties starting to dampen.

His warm tongue slid around inside your mouth, exploring every crevice before his hands moved lower to the back of your thighs and lifted you up without warning, making you yelp in surprise as he brought your legs to wrap around his skinny waist. 

BamBam carried you into the bedroom, his lips never leaving yours until you were laid on the bed with his arms on both sides of your head, hovering over you. His lips trailed kisses down to your jaw and to your neck. 

_“I’ve been waiting to do this since I saw you in the changing room.”_ BamBam growled lowly into your ear, his teeth biting the skin of your neck and sucking harshly. Another moan slipped from your lips when he ground his hips against you, his clothed cock managing to brush against your sensitive clit every time he did. 

You moved your hands underneath his blazer, slipping it off of his shoulders. You sat up and unzipped your dress while BamBam moved quickly to unbutton his white dress shirt, both garments being tossed somewhere in the bedroom before he attached his lips to your neck once more. 

BamBam moved his hand to cup your right breast, massaging it harshly and only enticing louder, breathier moans from your red lips. _“God, you make the most beautiful sounds. I’m going to fucking ruin you.”_ He growled as he sucked on the delicate skin right above your bra. His hands reached behind you and you arched your back as he unclasped your bra, tossing it away and quickly attaching his lips to your left nipple. 

His hand continued to fondle with your right breast, flicking and pinching the sensitive nub while his tongue swirls around your other nipple. BamBam slid his free hand down your body and under the waistband of your panties, a whimper leaving your lips when he slid his fingers in between your wet folds. Your hands fly to his head, tugging on his hair and pulling him closer to your chest. 

_“Already so wet.”_ BamBam hummed in satisfaction, coating your clit with your juices and pressing down with the pad of his finger. You arched your back into him when he started rubbing circles onto your throbbing clit, giving your gushing pussy the attention it needed. You squirm underneath him, his touch doing wonders on your body.

He slipped a finger through your folds without warning, a gasp leaving your lips which quickly turned into a moan when he managed to find your sweet spot almost instantly. _“Fuck, BamBam.”_ You felt BamBam smirk against your skin before adding a second finger, his lips moving to your other breast as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. 

BamBam removed his hand, making you whine in protest and look at him in disappointment only to see him rip your panties off and slam his fingers back into you. “So fucking needy.” He groaned out. Your moans increased in volume when you could feel your stomach starting to tighten, his lips scattering your skin with hickeys 

He curled his digits inside of you, rubbing against your g-spot and you moaned loudly when he did, your back arching and pressing yourself further against him. BamBam pressed his thumb against your clit, only bringing you closer and closer to your high. You looked down with your lip caught between your teeth, the sight of his hand buried knuckle deep inside of you was enough to push you over the edge. 

_“Come on my fingers, babygirl.”_ He growled against your skin. 

_“Shit. I’m gonna come.”_ You moaned out, your hands moving to grip his silk sheets. _“B-Bam, I-I’m gonna-”_ You cut yourself with a long moan and arch your back up against him. 

BamBam slithers his arm around your back and pressed himself against you, his lips moving up to kiss and suckle on your neck as your orgasm washed over you. You felt tears brimming your eyes, the knot in your stomach snapping, your mind clouding with pleasure and bliss. 

BamBam’s hand is still pushing his fingers in and out of you, milking your orgasm until you’ve finally come back down. He pulled his fingers out of you, his lips still pressing wet kisses to your neck before he brought his fingers to his lips and into his mouth. He let out a satisfied hum before removing his fingers from his mouth and pressing his bruised lips against your own swollen ones. 

You could taste yourself as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, his hand reaching towards the bedside table and pulling a condom out from the drawers. 

_“Can you handle more?”_ He questioned, pulling away momentarily to look at you. You nod feverishly and he let out a chuckle when your hands started to fumble with the buckle of his belt, shoving his pants down his legs when you managed to get it loose. BamBam pushed his boxers down, letting out a relieved sigh, his cock slapping against his stomach. 

Your mouth watered at the sight of his cock, the angry red tip leaking with pre cum. You pulled his head down to your lips, kissing him feverishly while you let your free hand slip in between your bodies to wrap around his length. You swallowed the groan he let out when you started pumping his cock, your thumb circling his tip and smearing his pre cum. 

He pulled away from you to tear open the foil wrapper and roll the condom onto himself, pumping himself a few times before lining his tip up with your centre, his arms resting on either side of your head. BamBam pressed his lips against yours before pushing into you slowly, a whimper leaving you and your face scrunching up as he inched his way deeper into your soaking pussy.

BamBam struggled to stay still, his lips pressing against the corner of your lips and moving to kiss your neck as he waited for you to adjust to his size. You gave him the greenlight by rolling your hips against his and he pulled himself out almost completely before pushing back in, both of you letting out moans. 

He started thrusting into you deeper, his hips finding a rhythm that left both of you moaning. _“Fuck, you take me so well.”_ He grunted as he picked up his pace. The familiar knot in your stomach was starting to form, your hands reached around for something to hold onto when BamBam took both of them and pinned them down above your head. _“You’re fucking perfect, (Y/n). Fuck.”_ BamBam breathed out before leaning down and attaching his lips to your neck, harshly sucking more spots that would have to be covered up when morning comes. 

His hips snapped against yours, causing your breasts to bounce up and down with every thrust. Your legs wrapped around BamBam’s waist, the angle making it easier for the tip of his cock to brush against your sweet spot and causing your walls to clench around him. He let out a groan onto your skin, the vibrations only heightening the heat that was rushing down to your core and only causing you to clench harder around him. 

The room filled with the sounds of skin slapping, your swollen clit brushing against his pelvis every time you rolled your hips to meet his. Beads of sweat dripped from BamBam’s jaw and onto your slick chest. The thick air made it hard for you to think properly as your mind was clouded with lust and pleasure. The feeling of BamBam’s cock sliding in and out of you sent sparks throughout your body and before you knew it, your second and final orgasm of the night hit you. 

_“BamBam!”_ You cry out, your body writhing underneath him and tears streaming from your eyes as your vision started to blur. The feeling of your release gushing out of you and your walls pulsating around his cock made BamBam let out a loud moan, his cum filling the condom inside of you before collapsing himself onto you. 

The room was silent other than the sounds of your heavy breathing and you could feel BamBam’s length starting to limp inside of you. He pulled himself out gently and you winced at the slight overstimulation. 

_“I’ll be right back.”_ He panted out as he pulled himself off of the bed and pulled off the condom before slipping on his boxers, leaving the room momentarily. BamBam returned a while later with a washcloth in his hand and a bottle of water. He brushed the cloth against your inner thighs, your body jolting slightly when he pressed the soft material against your pussy to clean you up. 

You heard him move around the room before you felt the bed dip beside you. _“Drink some water.”_ He held up the water bottle, his hand moving behind you to help you stand up, your legs wobbly as they held you up, and you took the bottle from him with a tired smile on your face. 

_“Thank you, BamBam.”_ You hummed as you gulped down the water. He dressed you in a hoodie and in a pair of clean boxers before pressing a chaste kiss to your nose. 

_“Give me a moment to change the sheets, then we can sleep, okay?”_ He smiled through his tired eyes and you nodded. Once the sheets were changed, you both climbed into the bed. Your body welcomed the warmth offered by both his arms and the duvet as you snuggled yourself into his chest. 

_“I’m your sugar baby now, huh?”_ You chuckled as you looked up at him. 

_“And I’m your daddy.”_ He laughed, looking down at you with his eyes holding so much care and warmth. _“Let me know your education fees, I’ll pay them off immediately.”_ He hummed as he held you close against him. 

_“What about my apartment?”_ You questioned softly. 

_“Don’t worry about that. I’ll get you a bigger apartment, baby.”_ He reassured you. You gave him a hesitant look that he quickly wiped away by pecking your lips. _“I don’t mind at all. You deserve nice things.”_ He smiled. You purse your lips before nodding and burying your face into his chest once more.

_“Wait, do I have to call you daddy now?”_ You look up at him with the same innocent look that he wanted to ruin. 

_“It’s really up to you, baby.”_ He leaned down and brushed his nose against yours, “We can think about that tomorrow. For now, get some sleep.” He pressed a gentle kiss to your lips, pulling away to let you snuggle into his touch and finally let sleep take over.

BamBam rested his chin atop your head, his hand rubbing circles on your back until he heard soft snores leaving your throat. He looked down at your sleeping form, his hand moving to brush a few stray hairs that were stuck to your face. He wasn’t used to falling for his girls - in fact, he had made a rule to try not to. But maybe you were different from the others.


	2. Tequila Sunrises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after you begin your relationship with BamBam, you find out it’s much harder to not fall for the charming man. Even after he had personally told you he doesn’t fall in love with his sugar babies, you still manage to fall for him. Unknowingly, he was in love with you as well, but he doubts himself too much to let you know and suffers with his jealousy by himself as he watches you flirt with a man at the bar…

BamBam stands outside of your door, awaiting your presence to allow him into the apartment. In his hands was a paper bag with a set of jewellery for you, his torso clad with a black dress shirt hidden by his brown jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans hugging his legs.

He hears you move around your apartment before you open the door, your eyes widening at the surprise visit from your sugar daddy. 

_“You’re here early.”_ You tease as you open the door to let him in. He steps in, impressed with how you had decorated the penthouse he had bought for you. He had handed you two credit cards and let you do whatever you wanted to decorate your new home. 

_“Just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing.”_ BamBam hums and makes his way into the dining room, stopping to stand in front of the large glass windows that show an exceptional view of the city. 

_“You’re never awake before ten.”_ You point out with a raised eyebrow as you approach him with a mug of coffee you had brewed earlier that morning. _“What’s got you up and running at this hour?”_ You ask as you watch him take the mug from you. You knew his schedules normally consisted of him waking up at noon, making it a bit strange that he was showing up at half past nine in the morning. 

_“I didn’t have that good of a sleep last night and when I woke up, it was only eight and I couldn’t fall back asleep.”_ He turns to face you and holds out the paper bag with one hand as he sips on his coffee. You give him a curious look as you take the bag and reach your hand inside to pull out the box, the top labelled _Tiffany & Co. _

_“Bammie oppa, you know how I feel about jewellery gifts.”_ You purse your lips as you turn up to look at him with slight disappointment. You weren’t too big on him getting you jewellery as gifts because one: You didn’t wear that much jewellery unless you were out with him, and two: He insisted on getting only expensive jewellery for you - which left you with a golden cuff bracelet that cost him thirty five thousand dollars. 

_“I know you’re not too big on jewellery, but open it. I think you’ll like it.”_ BamBam flashes you a smile; the same smile that he gave you the first time you met two years ago. You move over to the dining table, sitting yourself down and placing the bag on the table before opening up the box. 

You let out a gasp when you see the ring. Two of the petals of the clover were studded with small diamonds, an aquamarine gemstone poking out in between two of the petals. Even you had to admit, the ring was absolutely beautiful. It was simple and it wasn’t too flashy - just how you preferred your jewellery. 

_“Bammie oppa,”_ You look up at him, deciding that now would be a nice time to pull a prank on him since he was always pulling pranks on you. _“I don’t like it.”_ You sigh out, mocking disappointment as you turn back down to the ring. BamBam’s face dropped at your words, his heart rate picking up as regret started to wash over him. Was it too flashy? Too bougie? He knew he should’ve chosen something simpler. 

_“Baby girl, I-”_ He starts but you quickly cut him off. 

_“I love it.”_ You laughed when you saw his expression. He clicks his tongue as he sits down in front of you. 

_“That’s not nice.”_ He grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest as he shoots you a sulky look. 

_“I’m sorry, the opportunity was right there.”_ You giggle and pull the ring out of its cushiony packaging, slipping the ring onto your finger. _“It’s beautiful, Bammie. Thank you.”_ BamBam stands from his chair and moves over to you, his hand gently resting on your shoulder as he leans down and presses a kiss to the top of your head. 

_“Never do that to me again or I’m never buying you gifts again.”_ He jokes, chuckling when you look up at him with your nose scrunched. 

The relationship between you two was simple. BamBam was a man who would transfer thousands into your account every month, take you on dates every few days and would buy you gifts. He buys you anything and everything - even if you don’t ask. He watches the way you would react to things and overtime, he learned what you liked and what you didn’t like.

At first, you personally didn’t like it. It made you feel like you were objectifying him for his money. But, after a year had passed, it got easier to just understand that he was there and he didn’t mind it at all. BamBam actually liked that he had someone to give the money to. To him, he felt like he wasn’t doing any good with the money. As much as he would spend on himself, his bank would still be full. 

_“Are we doing anything next week?”_ You ask him as you watch him reach for the mug that was sitting on the table, taking a sip from the perfectly made coffee. BamBam lets out a thoughtful hum before answering. 

_“What do you have in mind?”_ He raises an eyebrow, recognising your tone. He was well aware that he hadn’t taken you out in a few weeks and you typically never asked him to take you out unless it was a theme park or a restaurant you really wanted to try out. Emphasis on really. You wouldn’t ask him for anything specific unless you really, _really_ wanted it and BamBam knew that well. 

_“Well, my break just started and I was wondering if we were doing anything. Mia and Mark oppa invited me to fly out with them to the Maldives. I was wondering if you’d like to come along.”_ Your eyes were pleading for him to say ‘yes’ and he knew he couldn’t turn you down when you turned on your puppy eyes. 

_“Of course I would.”_ BamBam smiles, his heart fluttering at the invite. He places the mug back down and his hands rest on your shoulders, his fingers squeezing and massaging your soft skin through your silk robe. 

You let out a satisfied hum at both his answer and the feeling of his hands on your shoulders, your eyes closing as you let him massage you. _“I wouldn’t want to miss spending time with you in a luxurious resort.”_ BamBam’s voice deepens as he lowers his head to your ear, his plush lips attaching to the skin of your neck. _“I’ll have you all to myself.”_ His hand lowers from your shoulders, slipping underneath your robe and grasping your chest, enticing a soft gasp from you. 

Your head leans back, resting against his stomach and you open your eyes to see his brown eyes darkened with lust as he watches you, his hand massaging your breast. BamBam pinches your hardening nipple in between his index finger and his thumb and you let out a soft moan. Your eyes still hold the same innocence as they had for the entire time he had known you and they always manage to drive him wild. 

The familiar feeling of heat rushing to your core ran throughout your body as his hands massaged your body. The feeling of his lips pressing against your neck, his teeth nipping at your skin, sucking marks onto your neck had you rubbing your thighs together, spreading your arousal onto your bare thighs. You’re sure BamBam knows that you’re already dampening below just by his lips on your neck and his hand playing with your chest. 

He proves it by lowering the hand that was on your chest further down, untying the string of your robe and letting out a pleased hum at the sight of you bare underneath. _“Why aren’t you wearing anything underneath?”_ BamBam growls as he opens your robe further and slides his hand down to cup your pussy, a finger sliding in between your folds. 

You let out a whimper at the sensation and squirm against his hand, making him chuckle lowly, _“Did I not fuck you well enough the other night? You’re just as needy as then.”_ Just as he’s about to slide his finger into you, his phone rings in his back pocket and causes both of you to jump. 

To your dismay, BamBam pulls his hands away from your to pull his phone out of his pocket. You turn around in your seat to see his eyebrows furrowed as he looks at the contact. 

_“Who is it?”_ You question, resting your chin on the backrest of the wooden chair. 

_“Yugyeom. I need to answer this,”_ BamBam turns to you and he lets out a deep exhale, his eyes showing how bad he felt for the interruption. _“I’m sorry, baby girl. Just give me a minute.”_ He leans down and presses a kiss to your forehead before answering the call, making his way to your living room for more privacy. 

You let out a sigh as you tie your robe and slump in your chair, watching him from afar. There were no walls separating the dining room and the living room, giving you the perfect view of him handling business - as well as his growing frustration. Your curiosity and concern grows when he ends his call, running his hand through his now blond hair as he makes his way back to you. 

_“I have to go. There’s a problem with one of our projects.”_ BamBam states, not wanting to bore you with what was wrong. You give him a pout and hold onto his wrist. 

_“Can’t it wait? This has been happening a lot lately.”_ Your voice becomes smaller when you realise how needy you sounded. 

_“I know, baby girl. I’m sorry. There’s a lot going on right now.”_ He sighs out and adjusts his hand so that he’s holding yours. You purse your lips as you look at him. 

_“Are you sure you’re free next week? If you’re not, I won’t mind.”_ You question. BamBam’s eyes widen and he nods frantically. 

_“I promise I’ll be free next week.”_ He reassures you with a kiss to your cheek. You give him a skeptical look that he diminishes with a kiss - a long and passionate kiss. _“I promise, okay?”_ His brown eyes look into yours, silently asking you to trust you and you nod. 

_“Okay. Now, go.”_ You urge as you stand up. BamBam nods and gives you a quick goodbye kiss but you stop him just as he’s about to step out of the dining room. _“Oh! But you have to make it up to me!_ ” He stops in his tracks and turns around to look at you. 

_“Trust me, (Y/n). I always do.”_ He chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows and making you giggle before he leaves your home. 

You let out a soft sigh after he leaves and turn your attention to the new addition to your jewellery box, your fingers fiddling with the ring. You can’t believe you were dumb enough to let it happen. You had fallen in love with him and you knew that he doesn’t fall in love with his girls because he said it _himself_. 

Laying in bed together, his arms were wrapped around you. His hands were tracing circles on your bare back - something you noticed he did to help you fall asleep faster. Your face was buried in his chest, the sound of his heartbeat slowly returning to a normal rhythm rang in your ears. 

_“You’re allowed to sleep with other guys.”_ BamBam stated. You lifted your head to look at him with half lidded eyes and give him a questioning hum. _“I’m just saying that if you thought that I would stop you, I won’t.”_ He clarified. Your eyes opened a bit more to give him a more confused look. 

_“Why bring that up out of the blue?”_ You questioned. 

_“Some sugar daddies don’t like it when their babies sleep or have relationships with other guys. But I don’t mind because I know I’ll be gone after a few years with you.”_ He explained, his hand running through your hair. _“I’d actually prefer it if you met someone and fell in love.”_ BamBam stopped his hand as though he was thinking it through. _“I don’t fall in love with my girls.”_ You snorted at that and returned your head to the position it was in before. 

_“Yeah? Then don’t fall in love with me.”_ You muttered out with your eyes closed, the exhaustion starting to sink in. He stayed silent, letting you drift off, but just as you’re about to drift off, you hear him mutter something else. 

_“I should be telling you that.”_

The memory of your conversation with him a few months after your sugar relationship began plays in your head every night like a reminder. A reminder that he would never be yours to love. Once you were financially stable, he would leave you and find another girl to offer his money to. 

You were never sure if what you heard was just caused by your tired state or if BamBam had actually said it. But you were sure that the conversation happened. You weren’t supposed to fall in love with him, but it happened, and now you were left with a yearning heart and a relationship you knew would end once you were earning enough money to afford maintaining some of the gifts he had gifted you. 

Mia had scolded you about it. She warned you not to fall in love, but she felt bad herself. She accidentally showed you the possibility that you would be able to be with BamBam because of her relationship with Mark. He fell in love with Mia a year after their relationship started. BamBam has been supporting you for three years and he has never shown you any romantic interest. Or maybe he was.

To be fair, BamBam was sending you mixed signals. Sometimes he would look at you like you were the only woman in the world, other times he would tell you he didn’t want a romantic relationship. You weren’t the only one who was confused either, even Mia questioned it every once in a while.

You stare at the half finished coffee on the dining table. _Find someone now_. You thought to yourself as you pick up the mug and head into the kitchen to wash it. With wandering thoughts, you mindlessly rinse the mug. The sound of your phone ringing snapped you out of your thoughts and only then did you realise you weren’t even washing the mug anymore, the water from the tap still running and soaking your hands.

You turn off the water, wiping your hands on the hand towel that was hanging from the wall and make your way into the living room to answer your phone. You didn’t even check the caller ID since the only person who would call you this early in the morning was usually Mia - which it was. 

_“Goooood morning, (Y/n)!”_ Her voice chirps as her face appears on your screen. You give her a wave, smiling softly as you set your phone onto the phone stand on the coffee table before plopping yourself onto the large leather sofa. _“How’s your morning so far?”_ She questions as she moves around what looks to be her living room. 

_“BamBam oppa dropped by.”_ You sigh out. 

_“Uh oh, that’s not the tone you usually have whenever you say he dropped by.”_ Mia points out as she looks closer to her phone to see you better. _“Did you get interrupted again?”_ She questions, her tone sensing the familiar vibe you were giving. 

_“Yeah, something happened. He had to leave.”_ You mutter out as you raise your arm over your eyes. 

_“Damn, this is like the fifth time this week.”_ She purses her lips and turns around. _“Is BamBam oppa okay?”_ She asks - presumably to Mark. You move your arm away and glance over to your phone when you hear Mark’s voice muttering back to her. _“No, babe, don’t-”_ Mia argues and you see her phone moving around before Mark appears on the screen. 

_“Did you fall in love with BamBam?”_ He asks with accusing eyes. Your eyes widen at the sudden question and scramble off of the couch to grab onto your phone, falling onto the fluffy white carpet in the process. 

_“Mia, you told him?!”_ You reach your hand up and pull your phone off of the stand as you sit up straight and glare into the phone. 

_“I didn’t think he’d ask you!”_ You hear her defend herself beside Mark. 

_“(Y/n), those feelings need to go.”_ Mark shakes his head. _“BamBam doesn’t fall in love with sugar babies.”_

 _“Mark oppa, I know.”_ You roll your eyes. _“He told me once that I should probably find someone else. Maybe I should just do that.”_ You mutter as your gaze moves to picking at the skin of your thumb. 

You hear the two muttering to each other in mandarin - Mia picked it up to talk about things with Mark when she was with you. Their quiet muttering ended up becoming bickering and you cleared your throat to remind them you were still there. 

_“Okay,”_ Mia snatches her phone from him. 

_“It’s not a good idea!”_ Mark yells as she moves away from him. 

_“Mark and I thought maybe you should find someone while we’re in the Maldives.”_ She suggests. 

_“ **You**! Not me!”_ Mia shoots him a glare before turning back to you. 

_“There’s always a lot of single, hot guys partying in the Maldives. It’s always a good place to start.”_ She adds. You bite your lip when you remember what you had done. _“What’s wrong? That’s the face you make when you fuck up.”_ She squints her eyes. 

_“I may have invited BamBam oppa to come along with us.”_ You let out an awkward laugh as she groans. 

_“There goes our plan.”_ She sighs and turns to Mark. 

_“Again: your plan. Not mine.”_ He snorts. _“We were bound to invite him anyway, that’s why I was trying to tell you it wouldn’t work and instead you cursed at me.”_ Mark crosses his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised as he smirks at her. 

_“Is there anyone you have eyes on?”_ Mia ignores him and turns her attention back to you. 

_“Not really. I haven’t been on any dates or met any new guys since I got with BamBam oppa.”_ You shake your head. 

_“I still think it’s a good idea to try and find someone while we’re in the Maldives.”_ She points out. 

_“No, it’s not. If you do it then, you’ll just piss BamBam off!”_ Mark shouts from wherever he is. Mia turns back and snaps at him in mandarin. Whatever she said seemed to shut him up immediately. 

_“Mark oppa thinks it’s a bad idea, but I think it’s a great idea. You don’t have to actively be with any of them, just hunt some decent, stable guys.”_

_“That doesn’t seem like such a bad idea. He did say I should meet someone.”_ You mutter out as you think about it. 

_“See? And have you even slept with anyone else other than BamBam oppa?”_ Mia questions. You purse your lips, ready to shake your head but you caught yourself. 

_“There was that guy I met at the bar a few months back. I followed him home, but other than that, I haven’t really slept or been involved with anyone.”_ Your shoulders lift in a shrug. Maybe you just invested too much feelings towards BamBam. You two honestly looked more like a normal couple with the way he treated you. He wouldn’t leave in the middle of the night, he would always stay with you if you weren’t feeling that well and he always took care of you. 

Maybe you needed to direct your feelings to someone else. 

_“Earth to (Y/n)?”_ Mia calls out, waving her hand in front of her camera to get your attention. You snap out of your thoughts and look into the phone. 

_“Mia, I think I should try your idea.”_ You state, planning out your vacation further in your head. _“He doesn’t have to know. You two just have to distract him.”_

 _“I don’t see that as much of a challenge.”_ She shrugs as she turns away to tell Mark. _“Mark oppa’s agreeing, but he said we have to take the blame.”_ She turns back to the phone with a wide smile on her face. 

_“Then, that’s the plan. I’ll try finding a guy in The Maldives.”_

»»————- ————-««

Silent curses and grumbles were muttered under his breath as he briskly walked into the lift. Every time he had to leave you, he hated it. The clacking of his boots echoes throughout the hallway as he barges himself into his office, being faced with the presence of Yugyeom - a shareholder of the company. 

_“What is it this time?”_ BamBam crosses his arms over his chest as he looks down at the papers sitting on the glass table in front of him. Yugyeom is leaned back on the leather sofa chair, his fingers tapping on his lip as he gestures to the papers with his other hand, his eyes glancing up to his friend. 

_“We just lost fifty million dollars.”_ Yugyeom mutters, his hand moving to rub his whole face in frustration. 

_“How?”_ He turns to Yugyeom with furrowed brows as he picks up one of the papers.

 _“I don’t know - one of the managers said they messed up.”_ He sighs as he sits up and rests his elbows on the table. 

_“So, the project is just gone?”_ BamBam asks as he sits himself behind his desk to read the letter. 

_“Yeah. I tried to save it, but it’s gone.”_ Yugyeom shakes his head. BamBam puts the letter down and stares at Yugyeom. _“Do we fire the manager?”_ He questions.

 _“It’s not their fault.”_ He shakes his head as he leans back in his swivel chair, putting the paper down. Yugyeom nods along slowly, his mind slowly drifting into thought. _“There’s really nothing we can do, huh?”_ He lets out an exasperated sigh when Yugyeom shakes his head in response. _“This was the second project we lost this week. What’s going on?”_

 _“The economy’s been really rocky lately. We’re losing money, but it isn’t that bad.”_ He exhales through his nose. 

_“Yeah, all of this has been taking me away from (Y/n) a lot lately.”_ Bambam purses his lips as the thought of you enters his mind. He genuinely felt terrible having to constantly leave you to attend to business. He was silently hoping that you would find a partner now so that you wouldn’t be left alone. 

But if he wasn’t lying to himself, he didn’t want anyone else touching you. He let the idea of letting you go to another person and he hated it. He wanted you to himself. But, he didn’t want to hold you back from finding someone else more fitting for you. In his opinion, he wasn’t worthy enough for you. 

Bambam always found himself caught up in projects, especially in the past few months and he felt bad that he had to keep leaving you. He was constantly discouraging himself despite his cocky and outward demeanor - making him doubt himself on whether he truly deserved you. He’s in love with you. 

But love scares him just as much as the idea of losing you does. 

He remembers the day he realised he was in love with you. He had taken you out for dinner at one of his many restaurants and you were eating on the balcony, the stars scattered in the dark sky above you. 

_“The stars are out.”_ You hummed out as you looked up. BamBam looked up as well, being greeted with a starry night sky. He looked back at you and realised how beautiful you really were. The way your eyes shone when you looked at the sky, the awestruck look on your face. 

He felt the world around him slow down as he stared at you. Your hair was cascading down your shoulders, curled to a loose wave and framing your face perfectly. The world could’ve been on fire, but he would only be looking at _you_. 

He refrained from talking to Mark about his feelings, knowing very well that man couldn’t hide any secrets from his own lover. The only person who knew about his feelings were Yugyeom and even he didn’t know how to help his best friend. 

_“Have you still not told her?”_ Yugyeom questions, snapping BamBam out of his thoughts. 

_“I don’t think I ever will. Isn’t it better she ends up with someone who isn’t her sugar daddy? Plus, I told her to look for someone else so she probably doesn’t even like me back.”_ He mutters out as he remembers his advice to you. God, he wishes he could take it back. He never thought he would actually end up falling in love with you. 

BamBam didn’t realise he was falling in love with you until he realised it was too far in to fall out of love with you. He wasn’t even the one who caught on that he saw you differently than the girls before - it was Yugyeom. 

Yugyeom found it weird how mushy and lovey dovey BamBam was acting around you. He was used to seeing BamBam act cockier - colder almost. But he noticed how special you must be for him to treat you like his girlfriend instead. 

_“You should, you know.”_ Yugyeom states softly, causing BamBam to look him in the eyes. _“She’s different from the other girls, Bam. She seems to make you happy.”_ He points out. BamBam bit his lip as he thought about it. He didn’t want to seem like a fool for confessing his love to you when he wasn’t even sure if you even liked him back. 

_“I don’t know, Gyeom.”_ BamBam sighs out, his doubt defeating his courage. 

_“Has she told you about any other people that she’s been with?_ ” He questions. BamBam shakes his head. _“Then she probably likes you back, dude. You told her to look for someone else like… what? Five months into your relationship? If she still hasn’t found someone, maybe she was just hoping that you would fall in love with her too.”_ His words leave his mouth as if it’s obvious and BamBam wonders if you really were trying to make it known that you weren’t interested in anyone other than him. 

_“I’m following her to the Maldives next week with Mark hyung and Mia. Maybe I should tell her then.”_ He mutters out, more to himself as his gaze moves to the ground. 

The two sides in his mind were battling each other and they both had good points. What would he do if you didn’t like him back? What would happen if suddenly you pulled up some random guy you were actually dating without telling him? 

Or

What if you _did_ like him back? What if you love him just as much as he does you. So many questions were filling his mind to the brim and he wasn’t sure if he was even ready to commit yet.

 _“Look,”_ Yugyeom spoke up when he saw BamBam looking more and more anxious. _“It’s really up to you if you don’t want to tell her. But, just think about it this way. If you can actually see a future with her; don’t let her go.”_ He says as he stands up, moving to the table to place his hand on BamBam’s shoulder. _“But, if you can’t, then keep it temporary. Either way, whatever happens, Mark hyung and I will be here for you.”_ He flashes a reassuring smile before bidding his friend goodbye and leaving the office. 

BamBam stays in the office for a while longer; letting himself think it through before he would return to your apartment to finish what Yugyeom had unfortunately interrupted. 

»»————- ————-««

 _“Woah!”_ You gasp in awe when you step into the villa, stopping to look around. To say it was luxurious was an understatement because this villa is absolutely gorgeous. It was definitely the perfect size to house four people - if not bigger. 

_“This place is awesome!”_ Mia squeals and wastes no time in dashing inside to explore the place you would be staying in for the next week. The sound of her footsteps hitting the wood emitting from the second story of the private villa. 

_“This place is beautiful.”_ You turn to BamBam, smiling as he makes his way to you and snakes his arm around your waist. 

_“It is.”_ He nods as he looks around. 

_“THIS PLACE HAS A FUCKING WATER SLIDE!”_ Mia’s voice exclaims from the second story. Mark stops beside the two of you and all three of you turn to the stairs to see her excitedly stopping halfway to look at you. _“THERE’S A SLIDE THAT GOES INTO THE OCEAN!”_ Her hand points up and chuckle leaves Mark’s lips as you watch her disappear up the stairs. 

_“I’m gonna go and make sure she doesn’t accidentally fall into the water.”_ You joke as you follow her up the stairs. BamBam watches as you leave, his heart feeling heavy from the decision he made. He was going to cherish whatever time you had left together because he wasn’t going to hold you back. He couldn’t - not when you had more opportunities out there for you. 

BamBam took Yugyeom’s words into thought. _If you see a future with her; don’t let her go._ And he _could_ see a future with you, he just didn’t think you could see a future with him. His self doubt was too strong to overpower his want for you to stay in his life.

 _“Here’s you and (Y/n)’s bags.”_ Mark’s voice pulls him out of the trance he was in, pushing the luggage bags in front of him. 

_“Thanks, hyung.”_ BamBam manages a smile as he takes the bags and brings them into the room you two would be sharing.He looks around, the materialistic side of him admiring the decor of the room before the large window with the ocean view caught his eye. BamBam stands in front of the window, the view of the ocean sending a sense of comfort and throughout his busy mind. 

_“Enjoying the view?”_ You question as you step into the room. BamBam turns around when he hears you and a soft smile breaks onto his face, his arms opening. You take the invitation and let him hold you as you both look out the window. _“This place is beautiful.”_ You muse with a soft, content sigh as you look out at the view. 

BamBam looks down at you. The sunlight shone onto your face through the window, making you look even more radiant than usual. He leans down and presses a kiss to your head, making you glance up at him with a smile on your face. You look up at him, eyes glinting with what he could only make sense of as happiness and he leans down slowly to kiss you. 

_“Let’s go swimming!”_ Mia interrupts your moment by barging into the room, causing both you and BamBam to jump from the sudden disturbance. Her presence was like a flash, she was in and out of the room before you could even see her. You look up at BamBam, your hand moving to squeeze his bicep. 

_“Are you up for it?”_ You question softly. He nods and pecks you on the cheek before moving to his luggage bag. 

_“I got you something for this trip.”_ He hums as he rummages through his bag. You move over to him, a curious look on your face before he pulls out a black and white one piece bathing suit. You take the bathing suit from his hands and hold it up to look at it. 

_“I don’t know how I’d look in this.”_ You mutter out. It wasn’t exactly revealing, but you weren’t sure if your body was made for bathing suits like this. 

Suddenly, BamBam stands up, his hands reaching for your hips and he pulls you flush against him. You let out a surprised squeak that he cuts off by slamming his lips against your harshly. Your lips mould together, his body expressing the displeasure in your doubt. His hands snake up your body and he grasps your left breast harshly as he pulls away, leaving you breathless.

 _“Do I need to show you how beautiful you are?”_ He pants, his eyes holding fire within them as he looks into yours. You look at him with your mouth agape, struggling to catch your breath. _“You’re perfect, baby girl.”_ He moves his mouth to your neck, your head leaning back as he sucks on your skin softly. 

_“Bammie oppa, the window.”_ You try and pull away when you remember that with the view of the ocean came the possibility that your friends might catch you. His grip moves to snaking his hand around your waist to stop you from getting away. 

_“Let them.”_ You could feel his lips smirk against your skin. 

_“Hey, Mia and I ar-”_ Mark pokes his head into the open door and freezes when he sees BamBam’s head buried in the crook of your neck and his hand on your chest. _“Okay, never mind. Join us whenever you’d like.”_ He quickly leaves and shuts the door behind him. 

You stare at the door, eyes wide and face red, but BamBam is frozen against your skin. A moment after, you’re both bursting with laughter. He finally pulls away from you, holding his stomach as he struggles to control his laughter. 

_“You should’ve seen his face!”_ You laugh out, the image of Mark’s wide eyed face staring at the two of you flashing into your mind. It took awhile for you two to recover from the affair, but when you did, you quickly got ready to enjoy what the ocean had to offer. 

_“Waterslide or straight into the water?”_ BamBam questions as you step out of the bedroom. You answer him by grabbing his wrist and dragging him up to the second floor. _“Waterslide it is then.”_ He chuckles as he follows you to the edge. To be fair, you could’ve just jumped off of the second second floor if you climbed over the rails; something BamBam noticed. He looks around, contemplating jumping off the edge. 

_“Don’t tell me you’re actually going to.”_ You stare at him in amusement when you see him leaning over the rails. 

_“It’s not that high.”_ He shrugs as he starts to climb over. You watch him with wide eyes as he steadies himself. 

_“Do it! The water’s deep enough for a dive!”_ Mark’s voice comes from below and you look over the rails to see him and Mia watching BamBam. _“Jump! Don’t be a pussy!”_ He laughs. 

_“You’re more of a pussy than I am, hyung!”_ BamBam retaliates with a snicker.

 _“Be careful.”_ You giggle as you sit yourself at the top of the slide. 

_“Baby girl, I’m always careful when you’re around.”_ He sends a smirk your way. 

_“That… is not true, but, proceed.”_ You cringe and slide down just as he jumps off. 

Your body splashes into the water, your body immediately appreciating the cold of the water in contrast to the heat of the sun. You surface from the water just in time to see BamBam hitting the water at the spot right beside you, sending water splashing in every direction. Mia and Mark cheer when BamBam resurfaces with a proud smile on his face. 

_“Think you can beat that, hyung?_ ” He challenges Mark with a smirk on his face. 

_“Oh please, I could do a double backflip.”_ Mark rolls his eyes. 

_“Do it.”_ BamBam dares. 

_“I will.”_ Mark swims towards the deck of the villa and climbs out of the water. The three of you anticipate his presence on the second floor. He steps out and climbs over the rails without a second thought. 

_“You can do it, babe!”_ Mia cheers as they watch him prepare. Mark takes a moment before he jumps and does as he - a double backflip - his landing into the water splashing water everywhere as the three of you cheer. His head pokes out of the water and he sticks his tongue out at BamBam who splashes water his way instead, starting a water fight. 

»»————- ————-««

 _“Let loose, (Y/n).”_ Mia places a tequila sunrise in front of you as the two of you sit at the bar. Mark and BamBam are in the room next door playing pool. The sun had already set and the four of you came to the hotel for dinner. _“Why do you always order nothing but a tequila sunrise when we go drinking?”_ She questions as she eyes the orange cocktail. 

_“BamBam oppa introduced it to me. He really likes it.”_ You respond with a shrug as you take a sip of the drink. Your face contorts in a grimace when you do; the bartender made it too sweet. She gives you a weird look before looking around the bar at the crowd of people.

 _“That guy keeps looking at you and he’s kinda cute.”_ She gestures her head to the man sitting at one of the tables from across the room. 

_“Are you sure this is a good idea? What if BamBam oppa gets mad?”_ You bite your lips as you look around the bar. There were a few men in the area that were up to your standards physically, but you couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for even considering this. 

_“Don’t worry about it. If BamBam oppa comes into the bar, Mark oppa will text me.”_ She reassures you, turning to look at him only to see him coming towards the two of you. 

_“Mia, what do I do?”_ You turn back to her with panic in your eyes. 

_“Just stay cool.”_ She takes her drink and practically chugs it while you watch her with wide eyes. 

_“Hey,”_ The man speaks up. The two of you turn to him slowly and you give him a shy wave. _“I’m Minho.”_ He smiles as he extends his hand towards you. You hesitantly take his hand, 

_“(Y/n).”_ You awkwardly shake his hand. 

_“Could I buy you a drink?”_ Minho offers. You politely shake your head and gesture to your barely drunk tequila sunrise. 

_“I still have a full glass, but thank you.”_ The man nods at that, his brown eyes looking around and filled with slight anxiety. 

_“Well, could I sit with you and talk?”_ He questions. You turn to Mia who nods at him, taking her drink and standing up, 

_“I’ll let you two talk.”_ She flashes you a smile while you plead with your eyes to not leave you alone, but she’s already melted into the crowd. Minho takes the seat she was in before and smiles at you. 

_“So, what brings you to the Maldives?”_ He questions. 

_“Oh, I’m with my friends. We thought it would be nice to take a break together.”_ You explain, taking a sip from the too sweet cocktail and you have to hold back your grimace. 

He continues the conversation and it surprises you how easy it was to talk to him despite only meeting him. The flow between the two of you was slowly getting more and more comfortable and he found himself slowly coming out of his nervous shell. Mia was still nowhere to be seen by the time you were ordering another, slightly less sweet, drink to continue your conversation with Minho. 

Unbeknownst to you, BamBam’s head is poking out of the game room and watching you with a heavy heart. He watches the way you laugh, the way you tuck your soft hair behind your ear, the way you smile widely every time Minho compliments you. BamBam was watching you slip out of his fingers. 

He could feel jealousy building inside of him every time you laugh. To him, Minho seems to make you laugh harder than you ever did with BamBam. Mia slips her way into the game room and settles herself beside Mark as he continues to play pool. 

_“I told you he liked her back.”_ She whispers to Mark, tapping his shoulder and pointing at BamBam. Mark looks up for a moment and shrugs. 

_“That’s why I said this was a bad idea.”_ He mutters and moves around the table to get a better angle. 

_“It’s not a bad idea. It’ll work. Trust me.”_ She hums as she picks up one of the cue sticks. 

_“You say that all the time, but your ideas are always questionable.”_ Mark snorts. Mia scowls at him and starts poking him with the cue stick. _“Ah! Ah! I’m sorry!”_ He sputters out as he tries to avoid her stick. 

BamBam’s too busy watching you and Minho to pay much attention to the couple. Maybe his doubt was right. You didn’t like him back. Or maybe you took the advice he had given you and decided he wasn’t the one for you. Whatever you really chose, he decided it was too much to watch you for any longer. 

_“Mark hyung.”_ He turns around and the couple already knows where he’s going. He bids them goodnight and starts heading back to their private villa, walking along the beach path to where the bridge leads out further into the water to where the villa was. He let the sound of the waves crashing against the beach calm his nerves, his fingers stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. 

He stops halfway, looking out to the ocean and watching the way the water was gently swaying, rippling the reflection the moon was making in the water. Despite the heartache, BamBam didn’t want to hold you back. You looked happy talking to Minho and he didn’t want to stand in the way of a relationship that wasn’t a sugar relationship. 

He takes a deep breath before walking into the villa and heading straight into the bedroom. He knows he needs to get the jealousy out of his heart before you see him or he might do something he’ll regret.

It wasn’t long before he heard a knock on the door, your head poking in to see him sitting on the rattan lounge chair and looking out the window. 

_“You okay? Mia said you left early.”_ You question as you step into the room. BamBam turns around when he hears you and manages to force a small smile. 

_“Wasn’t feeling that great.”_ He shrugs before turning back out the window. You purse your lips as you step further into the room until you’re standing behind him, your hands moving to rest on his shoulders. 

_“I can tell something’s wrong.”_ You point out. BamBam tenses under the touch of your hands and you know something _is_ wrong when he doesn’t say anything. Your concern grows as you take your hands away, afraid it was something you did. 

_“Did you like that guy?”_ The words leave him before he can stop them and he immediately clamps his eyes shut, regretting the sudden question. You were taken aback by his question and you immediately take a step back. 

_“What?”_ You watch as he turns around to face you. 

_“That guy you were talking to. Do you like him?”_ His tone is demanding as he stares at you, his face holding an expression you can’t read. He sounds angry almost. _Is he jealous?_ You think to yourself. 

_“What if I do?”_ You question back, feeling more confused by him. _“You were the one who told me to find someone.”_ You remind him. BamBam clenches his fists, knowing that you were right and that he had no right to get mad at you for it; which his conscience completely ignores. 

_“I take it back. I don’t want you to.”_ He shakes his head. You stare at him, baffled by his sudden change of heart.

 _“I don’t understand. You told me you’d rather I find someone else, and I’m okay with Minho, he’s nice. What’s wrong with that?”_ You cross your arms over your chest, feeling a hint of anger starting to bubble inside of you. 

_“I don’t want other men talking with you. You’re mine.”_ He growls out as he steps closer. You take a step back with your hand out to stop him from coming any closer to you. 

_“I am not **yours**.”_ You spit back. Now, you were really feeling upset. You were not a possession. You were not an object. Was that how BamBam saw you? _“You’re not my boyfriend. This whole relationship is just sexual. I am not yours to own. I don’t care how much money or gifts you give me, you don’t own me.”_ You glare at him. _“I think we should end this relationship here. You’re making this too confusing.”_ It was a decision you had been contemplating for the past few weeks. BamBam was making it too difficult for you - it made it too hard for you to just brush off your feelings. 

You turn on your heel, not wanting the argument to escalate any further and start making your way out of the room. BamBam stares at you, his mind taking a while before he realises what’s going on. He was really going to lose you. 

_“No- (Y/n), wait.”_ He chases after you but you’re already walking towards the entrance of the villa. _“(Y/n), please.”_ He picks up his pace and grabs onto your wrist to stop you from going any further. 

_“BamBam, stop it.”_ You turn around and tear your hand out of his grasp. _“You keep doing this. One day, you look at me like you love me and you take me out and you treat me like your girlfriend. The next day, you’re telling me you don’t want a romantic relationship and that I should find someone else. Now, I found someone I feel like I can connect with and you’re telling me you don’t want me to be with anyone else. What do you want, BamBam?”_ You wait for his answer, reading his eyes as he struggles to answer you. 

How was he going to keep you with him without telling you he loves you? His mouth opens and closes as he tries to find a decent answer, but it was taking too long. You let out a deep sigh and turn around, walking out of the villa and leaving BamBam in the living room. 

He watches as you close the front door behind you and lets out a shaky breath, crumbling to the ground. BamBam holds his face in his hands and feels his chest tightening. Mia and Mark peek their heads out of their own bedroom and watch BamBam breakdown in the living room. 

_“Now, you see why this wasn’t a good idea?”_ Mark raises his eyebrow as he turns to Mia. 

_“Hush, it’ll work. Trust me.”_ She shushes him. They turn back to the living room to see BamBam stand up and drag himself into his bedroom. He sits himself at the end of the bed, holding his head in his hands. What was he going to do? Why didn’t he just tell you he loved you last year? He should’ve just told you when he realised it. 

BamBam keeps checking his phone over and over again, hoping you would send him a message to at least let him know you were safe. But, after an agonizing hour of silence, he tosses his phone onto the bed in defeat, How was he supposed to come back from that? He can’t help but feel completely helpless. He moves back to his previous position, his head in his hands. 

The sound of the door opening makes him snap his head up to see you walking into the room without paying him much attention and he watches in horror as you start to grab a pillow and a few sleeping essentials. 

_“I don’t think I can sleep in the same room as you. I’m sleeping outside.”_ You announce softly as you start to head out. He shoots up and moves over to you to grab onto your wrist to stop you.

 _“(Y/n), please, hear me out.”_ He pleads. You let out a sigh, your heart feeling heavy.

 _“Then, tell me what you want.”_ You turn to him. 

_“I-”_ His mouth, once again, opens and closes as he tries to find the right words; the right words that make you stay. _“M-Marry me.”_ He sputters out. Your eyes widen and you stare at him in shock. 

_“W-What?”_ You watch in confusion as he shuts his eyes, obviously immediately regretting his choice of words as he moves closer to you. 

_“I-I’m in love with you.”_ He confesses. You relax your hand in his grip, your mind slowly processing the confession. _“That’s why I don’t want you talking to that Minho guy. I didn’t want to tell you because I was scared I wouldn’t be good enough for you.”_ He bites his lip as he watches your reaction, afraid he might’ve actually ruined the relationship further. _“I don’t want to hold you back or any-”_

You cut him off by pushing yourself against him and pressing your lips to him. His arms immediately wrap around your waist, kissing you back. Your hands snake around his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss before pulling away to breathe. 

_“You idiot, I’m in love with you too.”_ You pant out with a smile pulling at your lips. 

_“Really?”_ BamBam asks and you nod. A smile slowly forms on his face and he leans down to kiss you again. This time, it’s with more passion, more fire; it’s with love _._ He’s _finally_ pouring out the emotions he had been holding back for the past year. He relishes in the feeling of your lips against his, his arms holding you tightly against him, his fear of losing you is making him clutch you like you just might disappear. 

BamBam walks you to the bed, gently laying you down before climbing on top of you and pressing his lips back to yours. Your hands run up and down his arms before he slides your summer dress up and over your head, leaving you in only your underwear as he starts peppering your neck with kisses. 

His hand slides down in between your bodies, pressing his fingers against your clothed clit and enticing a soft moan out of you. His fingers move in circles, slowly, but your body is more sensitive than usual and the fire inside your stomach is starting to build up even though he’s barely touching you. 

_“I’m going to love you properly.”_ BamBam says breathlessly against your skin. _“Worship you like I was supposed to be doing the entire time.”_

He reaches one hand under your arched back and unclasps your bra, tossing it aside before moving his lips straight to your nipple. His tongue swirls around it just as he slips your panties down your legs, tossing them aside and sliding one of his fingers into your aching core, making you moan louder at the feeling. Your body squirms underneath him when he adds another finger, curling it inside of you. 

_“God, you’re so wet.”_ He growls as he pulls his mouth off of your nipple with a pop. 

He pumps his fingers in and out of you, making you let out unending whimpers and whines at the feeling of your stomach tightening. BamBam starts dragging his lips down your torso, leaving wet kisses before he wraps his lips around your clit, sucking on the sensitive nub. You lift your hips at the sensation, your hands flying to tug on his hair. 

He lets out a groan at the feeling, sending the vibrations to your body and only making you mewl as you grind yourself onto his face. His fingers pump into you at a quicker pace and he sucks on your clit like his life depends on it, satisfied groans leaving him as he lets your taste coat his tongue. 

_“F-Fuck, Bam.”_ You whine out and tug on his hair harder, the knot in your stomach tightening further. 

You look down and the sight of his head in between your thighs is all you need to slip over the edge. You throw your head back against the bed, your back arching when your orgasm knocks the wind out of you. Your hands slip out of BamBam’s hair and grip onto the sheets instead, cries of his name leaving your lips.

BamBam rides out your high, his fingers still moving inside of you and his mouth still working on your clit until you’re squirming from the oversensitivity. He slides his fingers out of you and shoves them into his mouth, a low groan leaving his throat. 

_“God, you always taste so fucking sweet.”_ He growls before slamming his bruised lips onto your own. He rids of his clothes quickly and stands on his knees beside you, his cock leaking precum. Your mouth waters at the sight and you reach over to wrap your hand around him but he grabs onto your wrist to stop you. _“Let me take care of you tonight, (Y/n).”_ He shakes his head. 

You watch as he pulls a condom out of his wallet and you whisk the aluminium foil out of his hands. 

_“Let me.”_ You tear open the wrapper and roll the condom on, BamBam letting out a shaky sigh as you pump his length. He crawls over you, reattaching your lips. The tip of his cock prods at your entrance before he pushes into you completely. He starts thrusting into you, setting a pace fast enough for you to cry out, your hands reaching around the bed to find something to hold onto. 

_“F-Fuck, you always feel s-so good.”_ BamBam grunts as he laces his fingers with yours. The sound of skin slapping fills the room as you raise your hips to meet his, his cock sliding deep inside of your soaking pussy. _“You’re mine and mine only.”_ He growls, his head lowering to your neck to leave dark, purple marks on your skin. 

You can only moan, the pleasure and lust clouding your mind as you feel your second orgasm creeping up on you. He always felt so good inside of you but tonight, he felt _right_. 

“B-Bam,” You mewl, the grip on his hand tightening. Your first orgasm made you more sensitive and your second one was climbing fast. 

_“I know._ ” BamBam moves to kiss you again, his thrusts becoming sloppy and messy - a sign that he was close as well. _“Cum all over my cock, baby girl. Cum for me.”_ He orders against your lips and it’s enough to get you to your second orgasm. Your back arches again, your chest pressing against his, your hand almost crushing his and the air thick with sex. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his orgasm as well, his hips coming to a halt and the feeling of his seed filling the condom inside of you. 

_“God, I f-fucking love you.”_ He moans out before he collapses on top of you, the sound of his breathing and the faint feeling of his heart beating against his chest the only thing that you can register through the haze of bliss. BamBam pulls himself off of you, his skin peeling off of yours when he does and he stands up to discard the condom. 

You watch him move around the room with heavy eyelids, barely aware of what he was doing before he returned with a damp cloth. He cleans you up gently, the cloth cold against your skin. BamBam slips one of his t-shirts onto your exhausted form and gets into bed with you, his arms holding you close to him. 

_“I meant it, you know.”_ He mutters. You question him with a hum, too tired to say much. _“I want to marry you.”_ He clarifies and it makes you look up at him. 

_“You barely know me.”_ You accuse softly. 

_“I know you better than the universe.”_ BamBam shakes his head. _“I know Mia means the world to you because she’s one of the few people that can make you laugh when you’re sad. I know you don’t like fabric couches because leather feels nice on your skin. I chose that apartment building because I know how much you love the view from the hotel I owned - the hotel I took you to the very first time. You like watching sunrises more than sunsets and that’s why you’re always awake so early. You only started drinking Tequila Sunrises after we met because the bartender at my bar doesn’t make them too sweet._

 _I know how you like your coffee in the morning because I stay over whenever I can. You only ask me to take you to places when you really want to go, other than that, you feel guilty whenever I take you somewhere expensive. You don’t like jewellery gifts because they’re too expensive. You don’t like it when I clean up when we eat in because you feel like I’ve done enough for you.”_ He pours his heart out with his words and you can feel tears gathering in your eyes as you look into his chocolate brown ones. _“You cry when you don’t know how to react too.”_ BamBam chuckles and raises his hand to brush away a lone tear that leaked out of your eye. 

You lean your head up to kiss him softly, a change from the heated and passionate kisses shared before. He kisses you back, his hand on the small of your back. You pull away and look into his eyes. 

_“I don’t like Tequila Sunrise just because your bartender makes them nice. I like them because you like them. Plus, you didn’t know another thing.”_ You accuse with a soft sniffle. BamBam gives you a questioning look. _“You didn’t know I’ve been in love with you for a year and a half.”_ His eyes widen and you see guilt fill them. 

_“I was secretly hoping you were because I love you, too. But I thought being your sugar daddy wasn’t enough to be your boyfriend and I was convinced I wouldn’t be able to be there for you when you need me. I’m always busy, I’ve been leaving you hanging a lot lately because of everything that’s been going on and you don’t deserve someone who can’t be there for you.”_ He shamefully admits, diverting his eyes away to avoid eye contact. 

_“You don’t have to be there all the time. Knowing you’re there is enough for me.”_ You reassure him, your hand moving up to cup his face. _“And I don’t think we should get married just yet. I’m not ready for marriage.”_ You point out. He turns his gaze back onto you. _“But, we can move in together. I’m ready for that.”_ Your smile made him smile. 

_“Okay, then let’s start with that.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm posting any of my works on Ao3, so I'm still trying to figure this whole thing out. Also, this is a rare occasion where I actually write smut instead of dodging it. Sugar daddy!BamBam just pulled it out of me.


End file.
